dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Carpenter
Michael Joseph Patrick CarpenterGrave Peril, ch. 7 is a male human. He was a Knight of the Cross and wielded Amoracchius. He first appeared in Grave Peril. Description Michael Carpenter was a Knight of the Cross, a carpenter by trade, and once wielder of Amoracchius. He is married to Charity Carpenter and is the father of Molly Carpenter and several other children. He was very strong. He is a good friend of Harry's . Family He has fathered seven children with Charity: Molly, Daniel, Matthew, Alicia, Amanda, Hope, and Harry. Personality Michael is a devout Catholic and a righteous man, worthy of wielding a Sword of the Cross. He is a very nice and helpful person. Details *Michael is apparently a descendant of Charlemagne.Small Favor, ch. 46 *Michael works in close association with Father Forthill at Saint Mary of the Angels. *Michaels fellow Knights of the Cross are: Shiro Yoshimo (now deceased) and Sanya. Shiro was Michael's teacher.Death Masks, ch. 6 and 7 *After the events of Changes, Michael is raising Harry's daughter, Maggie. Abilities *As a Knight of the Cross, Michael wields holy power. For example, in Grave Peril, when Kelly Hamilton, a Red Court vampire, put her hand on him, it almost instantly burst into white flame.Grave Peril, ch. 25 And again, when Mavra touched Michael.Grave Peril, ch. 30 *He wields the holy blade Amoracchius, the Sword of Love. *He is able to sense where and when his abilities will be needed, often displaying an uncanny ability to show up at times of crisis. Partly for these reasons, Harry calls him the Fist of God. Small Favor, ch. 24 *In Small Favor, due to his using faith magic, he was also able to remove Harry's forced amnesia cast on Harry by Mab via praying.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 *In The Warrior, he seems to have a degree of endurance, as after suffering his injuries he was still able to outfight a military-trained priest. (Side Jobs) Biography After recovering from grave wounds in he receieved in Small Favor, Michael retired as a Knight of the Cross and lives as a carpenter, finally able to live with his family and support them. His home is guarded by several angels in repayment for his services, protecting them from the forces of darkness. Michael Carpenter killed Siriothrax to rescue his future wife Charity Carpenter who had been offered to the dragon as a sacrifice by cult leader, Gregor.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 In the Series In Grave Peril, Michael works with Harry to fight troublemaker ghosts and solve who's behind it to stop them. At the start, they find the ghost of Agatha Hagglethorn killing babies at Cook County Hospital.Grave Peril, ch. 2 They follow her into the Nevernever where Michael ends Agatha with his sword, Amoracchius.Grave Peril, ch. 5 He and Harry are arrested for disturbing the peace. His wife Charity, who blames it all on Harry, bails him out of jail.Grave Peril, ch. 6 The Nightmare abducts Charity taking her to Graceland Cemetery where they fight him and Leanansidhe tricks Harry, taking the Amoracchius.Grave Peril, ch. 21 Harry and Michael attend Bianca's Ball where the Sword is given to Mavra who attempt to unmake it by killing Lydia: the blood of an innocent, the vampires attack Susan and they barely escape the burning building.Grave Peril, ch. 24-30" Michel stood watch over Harry while he recovered. He goes into the Nevernever with Harry and Thomas Raith to rescue Susan and Justine; the two guard the Ways for Harry to enter Bianca's mansion. Grave Peril, ch. 31-32 In Death Masks, Michael makes a dramatic entrance while Shiro and Sanya are fighting the Denarian, Ursiel. He drops from a fire escape platform ten feet, his silver blade flashing and humming with power, beheading the monsterous creature and landing in a crouch on the alley floor—just as it was just about to take a bite out of Harry.Death Masks, ch. 06 Michael ask Harry to get off of the case and leave town. Death Masks, ch. 07 In Proven Guilty, Michael saved the day for some Wardens, Warden trainees led by Anastasia Luccio, and Senior Council members including: Ebenezar McCoy, Martha Liberty and Listens-to-Wind at Luccio's bootcamp. Proven Guilty, ch. 46 Later, Michael asks if he's been able find a candidate for weilder of Fidelacchius. He told Harry that The Original Merlin was another of the White Council who once was custodian of one the Swords of the Cross: Amoracchius. He suggested to Harry that he begin researching how Amoracchius was passed on, historically.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 In Small Favor, Gruffs attack his home while he's not there.Small Favor, ch. 1 and 2 Harry brought a took he got off of a Denarian to Michael at his home.Small Favor, ch. 14 Michael gave Harry information about the current Denarians in town and he and Harry almost come to blows.Small Favor, ch. 20 He and Harry fight Hobs and Tiny the Gruff at Union Station.Small Favor, ch. 22 After talking to Nicodemus Harry challenges Michael about not trusting him until Michael revealed to him that someone tampered with his mind.Small Favor, ch. 38 Michael joined Harry in the rescue of Ivy from Demonreach, where he was gravely wounded.Small Favor, ch. 40-43 He was brought back to Chicago's Stroger Hospital, where he was extensively operated upon.Small Favor, ch. 46 References See Also *Carpenter family *Charity Carpenter *Molly Carpenter *Daniel Carpenter *Amoracchius *Knights of the Cross *Father Anthony Forthill *Shiro Yoshimo *Sanya *Susan Rodriguez *Margaret Angelica *Mouse *Ivy *Lydia *Thomas Raith *Justine *The Original Merlin Locations: *Carpenter home *Saint Mary of the Angels *Bianca's Ball *Cook County Hospital *Demonreach *Graceland *Nevernever Foes: *Nicodemus Archleone *Denarians *Bianca St. Claire *Mavra *Agatha Hagglethorn *Nightmare *Siriothrax *Ferrovax *Dragon Category:Knights of the Cross